Menang-Kiss
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Sasuke menang, dan ia mendapatkan kemauannya. Namun, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, bahwa ia mencintai Hinata itu karena tulus, bukan seperti taruhan/game./"Lalu maumu apa, hn?"/"ITTE-HEI KAUUUU!"/"To-tolong hentikan."/"Ka-karena kau menakutkan."/"Besok, aku jemput di stasiun dekat rumahmu. Kita akan kencan."/ Special fict for Dita-san RnR Please? :)


**.**

 **Menang-Kiss (c) Hikari No Aoi**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimotto**

 **SasuHina**

 _ **A special fict for Dita Safarini, the winner from my SasuHina's event.**_

 **WARN: TYPO, Garing, kurang memuaskan, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 _Happy reading! ^ _^_

 **.**

 **Menang-Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Hinata masih berada di perpustakaan ketika bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring, Oh tentu saja bunyi tersebut sangat sukses menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan _klimaks_ dalam mencium Hinata. Dalam hati, bungsu Uchiha tersebut mengumpat-kepada siapapun orang yang membunyikan bel laknat tersebut, bulan ini kena potongan gaji.

Hinata sekarang menghela nafas lega karena kekangan Sasuke akhirnya mengendur, lalu tubuh pemuda yang tegap itu mundur. Dan, tentu saja ia tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

Namun sayangnya, ia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang sudah menjagal tangannya dengan kuat. Hinata memekik kaget, sedangkan si penjagal tangan membalas dengan pelototan mata yang terlihat kesal. "Kita belum selesai, Hyuuga."

Hinata meringis, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-aku tidak suka kamu."

"Tapi kita sekarang pacaran." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ada rasa bangga yang terselip disana andai Hinata peka.

"A-aku bahkan belum bilang iya!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Sudah, barusan."

Saat itu juga, Hinata ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Ku-kumohon, lepaskan aku!"

Namun bukan Sasuke jika langsung menuruti apa yang Hinata minta. Ia malah menarik Hinata ke pojok ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh rak tinggi, sehingga pengawas perpustakaan tak akan menyadari bahwa saat ini ada dua orang murid yang tengah bolos.

Cerdasnya Sasuke.

Malangnya Hinata.

Wajah siswi berambut indigo tersebut semakin memerah karena menahan tangis. Bahkan sesekali mulai terdengar sesegukan. "Ugh, tolong le-lepaskan aku."

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti. Dengan sekali dorongan, dipojokkannya gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut ke tembok dan mengurungnya dengan tangan di kedua sisinya. Kini, Sasuke kembali serius. "Kau akan menurutiku, Hyuuga."

 _Amethyst_ tersebut menatap ngeri kedua mata Sasuke yang berwarna hitam kelam. _Onyxs_ tersebut seakan ingin menghipnotisnya agar menuruti semua kemauan si pelaku kejahatan, seperti berita yang ia lihat di TV-TV bersama kak Neji di sore hari setelah pulang sekolah. Dan sumpah, Kini Hinata mengalaminya sendiri.

Ia menyesal karena tidak membawa semprotan bubuk cabai cair, seperti yang di sarankan sang kakak untuk berjaga-jaga andai ada hal tak terduga terjadi. Oh Tuhan, bolehkah ia memutar-balikkan waktu?

"Yang pertama, kau sekarang adalah pacarku." Hinata kembali tersadar, dan alaram bahaya dari alam bawah sadarnya langsung berbunyi keras ketika jarak mereka berdua semakin mendekat.

Namun saat aroma _mint_ yang menyejukkan mulai tercium dari tubuh bungsu Uchiha yang begitu dekat, Hinata kembali merasakan kesadarannya dibawa terbang oleh imajinasi aneh bahwa sekarang ia berada di kebun _mint_ sambil memakan daun _mint_ pula. Tunggu, kenapa harus daun _mint?_ Oh, Bagaimana rasanya jika di _mix_ dengan daun Nanas?

"Yang kedua, jangan berani mencoba untuk berbuat macam-macam!" Mata mutiara Hinata berkedip. Halo, apakah ada orang yang bisa menjelaskan siapa yang sebenarnya macam-macam sekarang?

"Dan yang ketiga," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang kekasih yang baru jadian dengannya sepuluh menit lalu. "Aku minta ciuman darimu setiap ada kesempatan, paham?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Biasanya cewek labil yang ia perlakukan seperti ini akan berteriak kegirangan dan melakukann apapun yang ia minta dengan sangat sukarela. Lalu kenapa adik sepupu Neji Hyuuga ini tidak? Apakah karena ia kurang agresif? Kurang nakal? Atau... Okelah, mari kita anggap saja begitu, asal kau tidak bilang bahwa Sasuke itu kurang tampan.

"Lalu maumu apa, hn?"

Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu mencicit begitu mengetahui tubuh tegap nan atlestis yang kini tengah mengurungnya dengan sangat posesif. Hinata sedih, karena rencananya untuk mendorong dada Sasuke hingga membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang sepertinya mustahil.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Ujar Hinata mantap. "Kenapa k-kau mem _bully_ ku seperti ini?"

Wajah _stoic_ Sasuke seketika hilang. Digantikan dengan ekspresi tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Hah? _Bully?_

Bukankah dari info yang selama ini ia kumpulkan, Hinata itu selalu juara kelas dengan nilai-nilai mengagumkan-yang tentu saja masih belum bisa menyaingi dirinya, dan dikenal sebagai orang yang pintar karena bisa masuk kepengurusan OSIS? Lalu... bagian mana dari acara nembaknya dua belas menit lalu itu yang ia anggap sebagai pem _bully_ an?

Sasuke ingin tertawa. Tapi ia gengsi.

Menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang, Pemuda berambut _raven's style_ tersebut lalu meninju dengan keras tembok di belakang Hinata hingga membuat si gadis terkejut-bahkan tambah takut. "... apa katamu? _Bully?_ "

Hinata kembali ingin menangis. Tubuhnya gemetaran. "Heh, coba ulangi lagi?"

"Ka-kau monster menakutkan!"

 _Nyuuttt!_

Kabar baiknya, ekspresi melongo Sasuke akibat perkataan nylekit Hinata barusan bisa tertutupi oleh rasa sakit yang kini menyerang dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Bahkan, ngilu. Dan kabar buruknya, kekangan tangan yang berfungsi untuk mengurung Hinata, malah mengendur hingga membuat si gadis mungil dari kelas 11-B berhasil kabur.

"Ja-jangan menggangguku, dasar Hentai!" Teriak gadis beriris lavender tersebut sebelum menghilang dari pandangan mata Sasuke. Oh andai Hinata tahu, bahwa perkataan Hinata barusan telah sukses membuat harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke terluka berat.

 _Oh, awas saja kau Hinata!_

.

.

.

 **Menang-Kiss**

.

.

.

Hinata baru bisa bernapas lega ketika sang kakak bersedia menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dimana jadwal kakaknya bebas dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk bersantai di rumah.

Oh, syukurlah Kami-sama...

Mengemasi peralatan sekolah yang ada di meja, Hinata kemudian sedikit buru-buru saat melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.50. Kelas telah usai lima menit yang lalu, dan akan sangat bahaya sekali apabila monster pencuri ciuman tersebut menemukan Hinata disini. Ia harus segera pulang dan bertemu dengan kakaknya!

Setelah berpamitan dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bertugas piket, gadis bermahkota indigo itu langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan kelas. Sepuluh menit lagi kakaknya akan datang. Jadi ia hanya perlu mengulur waktu selama itu untuk tak bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan menunggu Neji di gerbang. Oke, sepuluh menit itu tidak lama, Hinata. Tenanglah dan selalu waspada, agar tidak—

"BOOOMMM!"

Hinata berteriak.

Dan Sasuke tak mampu menahan dirinya agar tak tertawa sekarang. Ekspresi lucu Hinata seperti kucing tidur yang di kagetkan dengan petasan dan menempel di atap karena ketakutan. Lihat, wajahnya kembali memerah!

Begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Jantung Hinata masih terasa berdegup kencang karena ulah jahil Sasuke terhadapnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa diam saja begitu melihat si monster jahat tukang _bully_ yang sedang tertawa ngakak karena melihatnya kaget barusan. Ia harus kabur sekarang juga!

Menendang tulang kering si pemuda berambut gagak agak keras sebagai ajang balas dendam, gadis berusia enam belas tahun tersebut segera berlari sekencang mungkin yang ia bisa dan mencari anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai dua, satu... lalu gerbang!

Sasuke sempat mengaduh karena tendangan Hinata tak ada rasa sakitnya sama sekali, sebentar, lalu mengapa ia mengaduh? Tapi akhirnya ia kembali tertawa saat mengingat ekspresi terkejut Hinata beberapa saat lalu dan tendangan mautnya yang seperti anak balita belajar menendang bola.

"—bwahahah! Hahh... hah..." Setelah dirasa bisa menguasai diri dan rasa sakit di perutnya mereda, bungsu Uchiha tersebut segera menyusul Hinata yang sudah tak terlihat lagi. Oh santai saja, mengejar Hinata itu mudah. Karena kesempatan itu selalu ada!

Oke, mengejarnya itu mudah, nah kalau mengejar cintanya?

Sasuke malah kembali terkekeh.

.

.

.

 **Menang-Kiss**

.

.

.

Hinata sudah sampai di lantai dua ketika suara lari pemuda itu mulai terdengar di lorong. Oh tidak, apa monster itu berhasil mengejarnya? Mempercepat larinya, Hinata malah semakin merasa dadanya serasa akan lepas dan susah bernapas! Duh, Berlari itu memang salah satu kelemahannya. Sial.

"Tunggu, Hyuuga!"

Oh tidak!

"Ck, aku bilang tunggu, Hinata!"

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Baru saja kakak Hanabi tersebut mau berteriak, tangan besar itu sudah menangkap lengannya dengan cepat dan menggagalkan Hinata untuk menuruni anak tangga. Oh kenapa ia kembali terperangkap?

Hinata ingin mengutuk Sasuke, namun tidak jadi.

"Kau dengar aku kan? Tunggu kataku!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tinggi sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Keringat nampak membasahi dahinya. "Ingat yang kukatakan padamu tadi?"

Namun, Hinata malah mulai menangis. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke kembali meringis. Apa lagi sekarang?

"—he-hei?"

Hinata tak menjawab, Gadis bersurai indigo sepunggung itu hanya menarik tangannya, lalu menggigit tangan Sasuke hingga membuat sang pemilik tangan berteriak nyaring. "ITTE-HEI KAUUUU!"

Namun, sang gadis sudah kembali berlari menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

 **Menang-Kiss**

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan, rasa perih yang di akibatkan oleh luka bekas gigitan Hinata membuatnya ingin memukul gadis itu jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Bahkan, saling hajar kalau perlu-tunggu sebentar, berarti dia homo dong?

"Arghh," Pemuda itu kembali menggeram, menepis pemikiran tak masuk akalnya barusan. Sial, kenapa sampai sesusah ini sih untuk mendapatkan adik sepupu Neji itu?

Hujan deras yang saat ini tengah mengguyur Konoha segera membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa sakitnya, dan segera mengejar Hinata. Brengsek, ia akan kehujanan jika nekat pulang!

Sementara itu, sang gadis yang saat ini tengah gemetar memegang ponselnya semakin terlihat ketakutan membaca pesan dari sang kakak. Apa... Neji tidak jadi menjemputnya?

 _Hinata, Tolong tunggu sedikit lama ya. Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat karena harus menjemput Hanabi dulu._

Kaaannn...

"heh, gadis sangar!" Hinata kembali terkesiap. Ia bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel biru cerah kesayangannya. "Kau tidak boleh pulang sekarang!"

Mata _Amethyst_ Hinata kembali terbelalak. Secara refleks, ia berjalan mundur dan menatap Sasuke-pintu keluar secara bergantian. Duh, padahal tinggal sebentar lagi! Tapi, hujan deras yang saat ini tengah mengguyur, sepertinya mustahil juga bagi Hinata untuk pulang dengan selamat tanpa halangan apapun-kering maksudnya.

Dengan cepat, gadis berambut sepinggang itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan menatap tajam sasuke dengan sikap waspadabencana alam tingkat lima. "Ja-jangan ganggu aku!"

Sasuke bersedekap tangan, dan memilih untuk diam di tempat daripada si pacar kabur lagi. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu-yang sekarang jadi pacarku untuk pulang, tidak boleh?"

Hinata tak terima, ia lalu melempar penghapus kelas yang ia curi dari kelas tadi secara diam-diam. Maaf, Sakura! Maaf, Ino!

Ia butuh senjata!

Sayangnya, Sasuke berhasil menghindar. "HEY!"

"A-Aku tidak percaya!"

Sasuke terdiam. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengarungi Hinata supaya gadis itu mau mendengarkan.

"Ke-kenapa kau mempermainkan aku seperti ini? A-aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" kata Hinata jujur. "Kenapa kau me-melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku?"

Pandangan mata Sasuke akhirnya melunak, ia bahkan mengalihkan tatapan matanya saat melihat air mata gadis tersebut mulai mengalir. Kali ini ia menangis sungguhan.

"To-tolong hentikan." Pinta Hinata tulus. "Da-dan aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi siang. La-lalu kita bisa mulai berteman, _ku rasa._ "

Sasuke langsung mendongak. Dadanya mendadak terasa seperti di hantam bola basket berkecepatan tinggi begitu mendengar kalimat si gadis yang ada di depannya-well, jaraknya 10 meter sih. Oke, kembali fokus! ...Ia dan Hinata? Teman? Maksudnya, ia ditolak, _gitu?_

"W-whoa, tunggu, tunggu. Apa arti dari kalimatmu yang _melupakan kejadian tadi siang?_ "

Hinata mundur saat Sasuke semakin mendekat. "S-Sudah kubilang kan, a-aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tidak me-menyukaimu. _Uhm, keduanya belum._ "

Entah mengapa, author merasa Hinata ini mulai memberi jawaban yang menjurus ke PHP (Pemberi Harapan Palsu). Dan, bagus Sasuke! Sebagai laki-laki kamu harus meminta kepastian!

Si bungsu Uchiha mulai kembali kesal. Kakinya menghentak lantai dengan kasar. "Tapi tadi kan aku sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah pacarku!"

Hinata tidak terima. "Ta-tapi aku belum b-bilang bahwa aku menerimamu!"

"Tapi tadi kau sudah bilang iya!"

Gadis bermanik mutiara itu meringis. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Dan itu, semakin membuat Sasuke tambah kesal. "Lihat, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Ti—tidak!"

"Pokoknya kau sekarang pacarku! Aku sudah bilang tadi di perpus, di menit pertama pertemuan kita, bahwa aku menyukaimu Hinata Hyuuga!"

 _Author cengok._

Sementara itu, Hinata yang mulai terdesak ke belakang mulai panik. Ia takut kejadian di perpustakaan tadi siang akan terulang kembali-saat Sasuke mengurung pergerakannya dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Hinata merinding.

"K-ku mohon lepaskan aku!"

 **BRAKK!**

Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke sudah berhasil memojokkan Hinata di loker yang ada di belakangnya.

Oh, yeah. Posisi ini lagi.

"Apa harus akun ulangi tindakanku yang seperti ini, Hyuuga?" ujar Sasuke serius. "Apa kau memang suka seperti ini?"

Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah, malu, kesal, ingin menangis... dan takut. Selama beberapa saat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-kenapa harus aku..." Lirihnya parau.

Sasuke membungkuk, lalu memegang dagu Hinata dan mengarahkan mata bulan itu untuk menatapnya. "Karena aku menyukaimu, kan,"

Pandangan Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut."

"Dengar Hinata, aku minta maaf." Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam, lalu kembali memandang _amethyst_ tersebut dalam. "Aku tadi memang memaksamu, untuk kucium. Semua itu ada alasannya."

Setetes air mata Hinata terjatuh di pipinya yang _chubby_ , dan hal itu membuat si pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun tanggal 23 Juli kemarin, mengusap air mata Hinata penuh kelembutan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Gadis itu masih terdiam, namun ia memperhatikan dengan seksama. Yang berarti, Hinata tidak mengacuhkannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak percaya dan membuatku terpaksa untuk memaksamu?"

Sang gadis kini kembali menangis. "Ka-karena kau menakutkan."

 **JDERRR!**

Andai cerita ini penuh penghayatan, sudah pasti Sasuke akan melepaskan kekangan tangannya dan berjalan gontai dengan mata yang terbelalak. Kemudian, ia bersandar pada loker di belakangnya karena tak mampu menerima kenyataan.

"A-aku bahkan menyebutmu hentai, monster, dan p-pencuri ciuman. Uh, d-dalam hatiku."

Sasuke menahan nafas. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"K-kau tiba-tiba datang ke perpus, mengatakan p-perasaanmu dan menyeretku." Hinata memalingkan tatapan matanya, wajahnya merona. "La-lalu memojokkanku seperti ini, dan ma-mau men...menci... menciumku."

Kerongkongan si pemuda berambut gelap tercekat. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun, dan membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"La-lalu pulang sekolah kau datang lagi, menertawaiku... dan te-terus mengejarku! Aku... aku takut kau akan melakukan hal itu lagi, me-merampas ciumanku. Padahal, aku belum memiliki perasaan apapun k-kepadamu."

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu tapi tak ada jawaban, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya, dan menatap pemuda asing yang kini juga menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang tak bisa Hinata definisikan artinya apa. Marahkan? Sakit hatikah?

Yang jelas, _Onyxs_ itu sarat akan luka.

"K-kau kena—"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, kelas 12-D. Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

Manik lavender itu berkedip-kedip selama beberapa saat, sambil mencerna kalimat mendadak dari si pemuda bernama Sasuke ini.

Mereka... sedang melakukan perkenalan dengan posisi seperti ini?

"Seperti yang ku bilang, aku menyukaimu. Meski aku tak tahu alasannya yang pasti, pokokny aku suka. Dan sebagai pria, aku terluka saat kau meragukan perasaanku bahwa aku menyukaimu. Jadi, aku... um, khilaf mungkin? Makanya aku... ingin membuktikan bahwa aku serius, dengan menciummu."

Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya memerah.

"M-maka dari itu, jadilah pacarku, Hinata. Karena aku menyukaimu!"

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, sebuah gerakan lembut dari pemuda di hadapannya tersebut berhasil membuatnya menahan nafas hingga tenggorokannya tercekat. Sentuhan ringan Sasuke yang menyapu bibir tipisnya, berdampak besar untuk gadis itu hingga ia hanya bisa terdiam mematung dan tak mampu memikirkan hal apapun.

Inikah... ciuman?

Mereka sedang... berciuman?

Secara perlahan, Hinata bisa merasakan dinginnya _mint_ di bibirnya. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya merasakan demikian, yang jelas... jantungnya kini seperti sedang mengikuti olimpiade lari marathon saat melihat kedua mata Sasuke terpejam.

Oh Tuhan... apa yang...

s-sedang terjadi?

Sentuhan lembut bibir Sasuke di permukaan bibirnya, membuat Hinata semakin menahan nafas. _A-apa ini, kami-sama_?

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi, lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sang kakak yang meninggalkan pesan suara untuknya.

 _Hinata, aku sudah sampai di gerbang. Apa kau masih ada piket? Oh ya, sebaiknya kau bawa sesuatu untuk bisa membuatmu terlindungi. Hujannya deras._

 _Atau aku jemput di depan saja? aku bawa payung._

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya tiba-tiba, dan menatap dengan penuh aura membunuh tas hitam yang ada di lengan Hinata. Brengsek, siapa yang berani mengganggu hah?!

Saat hendak merebut tas itu dari si pemilik, Sasuke di kejutkan dengan wajah Hinata yang memerah, dan tatapan matanya terlihat seperti sedang melamun. H-hei... dia kenapa?

"Hina...ta? kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu masih terbengong, namun ia mulai mengusap bibirnya dengan gerakan perlahan.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Bibirmu sakit?"

"Iya," katanya lirih.

Namun Sasuke tidak yakin, karena tadi dia mencium Hinata pakai bibir, bukan gigi. Kalau begitu... "Ini ciuman pertamamu?"

Gadis itu masih terlihat _shock_ , dan jawabannya sangat pelan. "Iya,"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata terdiam. Dan, hal itu membuat seringaian di bibir Sasuke mengembang. "Kau mau lagi?"

"Iya,"

Sasuke ingin terkekeh, namun ia tetap menahan diri dan melanjutkan aksi jahilnya. "Kalau begitu, mau jadi pacarku?"

"Iya,"

"Yatta!"

"Hinata?" Teriakan tak di undang mulai terdengar dari luar.

Sasuke kembali menggeram. Suara yang ia kenal itu, pasti Neji. Sialan, si sadako itu tak bisa membiarkannya bersenang-senang sebentar saja, heh?

Berdecih kesal, pemuda bertubuh atletis itu lalu melepas jaketnya, dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Saat merasakan sentuhan lembut kain di lengan dan punggungnya, barulah adik sepupu Neji itu tersadar dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Hati-hati." Kata Sasuke serius. Lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata sebentar. "Jangan sampai sakit."

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu kemudian berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti. "Besok, aku jemput di stasiun dekat rumahmu. Kita akan kencan."

Hinata masih mematung di tempatnya, memandangi punggung tegap itu berlalu dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas debaran jantung miliknya yang seakan mau melompat keluar, namun lebih dari itu, sulung Hyuuga tersebut kini mulai mencium aroma Sasuke yang ada dijaketnya. Dan parahnya lagi, aroma _mint_ yang khas itu semakin membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat.

S... Sasuke.

"Jangan s-sampai terlambat ya!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat suara Hinata terdengar. Meski sayup-sayup, namun ia yakin gadis berkepribadian manis itu tadi berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya agar besok ia tak terlambat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu memasukkan kedua tangan di sakunya dan berjalan menembus hujan lewat pintu belakang sekolah. "Aku tidak akan terlambat."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **SELAMAT KEPADA DITA-SAN! Yang terpilh menjadi pemenang di #SasuHinaDrawChallenge yang saya adakan di Grup Lovely Fanfics Of SasuHina. dan dengan ini hadiahnya sudah lunas ya :'3 sekali lagi omendetou gozaimasu! ^.^ Aku suka gambarmuuu! #bungkuk# terimakasih juga sudah meramaikan event dalam rangka Ulang tahun Sasuke kemarin. Arigatou :')**

Oke, Jangan tanya ide aneh ini! , saya buntu, un! Saya bahkan tidak tahu ini layak di publish atau tidak, mengingat Hinata yang sikapnya seperti itu :'( maaf Hinata, aku tak bermaksud menistakanmu :'(

Semoga terhibur ya! ^^ oh, iya... selamat ulangtahun untuk Sasuke! Semoga tambah dewasa, dan bahagia dengan kehidupan yang kamu miliki ya :3 Kami, Author SH berdoa segenap hati supaya pair ini masih bisa terjaga dan tidak ada pair war lagi. Saya pribadi, ingin damai dan mari... rayakan ultah Sasuke dengan penuh kegembiraan, bukan perselisihan : (

Otanjoubi omendetou! ^^

 _Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi_


End file.
